Navidad en las cuevas
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: 'Navidad en las cuevas' narra la primera Navidad de Wanda en el cuerpo de Pet y con Ian.


Por fin había llegado la Navidad, y sería la primera de muchas en este nuevo cuerpo, la primera de muchas con Ian, la primera de muchas viendo a Mel fuera del espejo, que miraría mis manos y no serían las de Mel, sino las mías.

Me giré para abrazar a Ian, pero él no estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé el vacío que había en el colchón: estaba sola. Me sorprendí mucho, Ian solía despertarse a mi lado cada mañana, y no era capaz de comprender porque estaba sola en un día tan especial como aquel.

Mi cuerpo seguía siendo muy pequeño, no había crecido en absoluto, pero en cambio, mis cabellos eran más largos, pronto me llegarían a la cintura, y eso me ponía contenta. Había insistido en cortar los de Mel, pero no porque no me gustaran, sino porque a ella no le gustaba, se enfadaba.

Me levanté y salí al pasillo de la cueva. La primera persona a la que vi, fue la antigua Buscadora. Era increíble, a pesar de haber cambiado de cuerpo, _yo_ seguía odiándola, incluso aunque el cuerpo no lo hiciera.

- Lacey, ahora se llama Lacey. – Me recordé, aunque no sabía cuál de las dos me disgustaba más.

- Buenos días, Wanda. – Me saludó, y yo le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa amable.

Me alejé por el pasillo, quería llegar a las fuentes para darme un baño. Antes de llegar, pero, me encontré a Jamie.

- Buenos días, Jamie. – Le saludé contenta. - ¿Has visto a Ian?

- Pues sí… - Me respondió inseguro. – Pero no deberías verlo ahora.

- ¿Por qué? – Mi sorpresa fue más que evidente, y yo lo sabía.

- N-no lo sé. – Respondió intranquilo, y se alejó corriendo, mirando atrás de vez en cuando.

¡Espera! – Alcé la voz casi sin darme cuenta y alargué la mano hacia el chico, pero no se detuvo.

Suspiré y mi dirigí hacia los baños, esta vez sin mirar atrás. No me apetecía ver a nadie más. Llegué, y coincidí con Maggie y Sharon. No quería hablar con ellas, así que me quedé esperando en la oscuridad y no me metí en la bañera hasta que no estuve segura de que se habían marchado.

Tras mi baño, fui a las cocinas. Allí estaba Jamie otra vez, Jared y Doc, hablando tranquilamente. Una vez más, no vi a Ian por ninguna parte. Me senté con ellas, pero no pronuncié una sola palabra en todo el desayuno, estaba demasiado concentrada en el turrón que me habían ofrecido.

En las cuevas no había descanso, por lo que fui a dar clases hasta la hora de comer, como cada mañana. Y esta vez, sí: vi a Ian. Estaba hablando en voz baja con Kyle, pero pude oír algunas palabras:

- No sé, Ian, […] peligrosa, nuestra calidad […] mucho […] perderla, no […]. Decía Kyle, con su expresión habitual.

- Sí, […], pero no […] sin […]. – Le respondió Ian.

Ian se giró hacia donde estaba yo, así que dejé que se acercara unos pasos en silencio para salir de mi escondite de modo casual, como si no hubiera estado escuchando.

- Hola, Ian. – Le saludé con una sonrisa, consciente de que mi tono de voz sonaba falso, aún no había aprendido a mentir de forma correcta. Ninguna alma habría sospechado, claro, pero no mis amigos humanos, que mentían tan a menudo y con tanta facilidad, sí.

- Hola, Wanda. – Me dio un beso en los labios y me hizo _tap tap_ en la cabeza, para alejarse después.

- Buenos días, Wanda. ¿Sabes si Sol ha encontrado a Jodi? – Me preguntó Kyle con interés, y su expresión se tornó triste ante la negativa de mi cabeza.

Me giré, pero no me moví, no podía creerlo. Se había alejado, sin más, ni siquiera me había deseado feliz Navidad. Pues bien, yo tampoco se la desearía, después de todo, para los humanos era la fiesta del consumo, mientras que para las almas era la fiesta de la generosidad. Yo era un alma, pero vivía entre humanos, ¿verdad?

La tarde se me hizo aburrida y, contra todo pronóstico, decidí hacer una siesta. No era una costumbre típica de las almas, pero era una costumbre que los humanos solían tener. Investigué en los recuerdos de Pet: ella hacía la siesta de vez en cuando, generalmente en verano, cuando el día era soleado y había pasado la mañana en la playa o la piscina, tomando el sol.

Cuando me desperté, ya era de noche, y al girarme vi a Ian a mi lado. No estaba tumbado, sino sentado, observándome, y parecía que escondía algo detrás de la espalda, en sus manos.

- O'Shea. – Logré pronunciar intrigada por saber lo que tenía detrás, pero con un punto de miedo en la voz e intentando hacerme la interesante.

- Wanda. – Dijo él a su vez, con una sonrisa de lado.

Nos miramos en silencio durante un rato, yo no sabía qué decirle, y parecía que él estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción por mi parte. Sólo haciéndome la interesante, fingiendo que no me importaba lo que fuera que quería darme o que escondía, o porqué había estado tan _desaparecido_ durante el día, me di la vuelta en la cama, dispuesta a ignorarle.

- Venga, Wanda… - Empezó a decirme. Me tocó el brazo, sólo como él solía hacer, provocando mi reacción habitual, y me giró. – Wanda.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le espeté finalmente. – Has estado fuera todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas?

Me sonrió triste, y sé que me dijo algo, pero no podría decir el qué. Entonces, me mostró lo que tenía detrás de la espalda: un pequeño paquete. No era más grande que mi mano, y estaba envuelto en papel verde con un lazo rojo. ¿Era un regalo?

- ¿Es un regalo? – Dije con un punto de emoción en la voz, porque aquel cuerpo había recibido regalos, pero yo no. - ¿Para mí?

- Sí, es para ti -.

Retiré el envoltorio con ansias, con gran intriga, y descubrí una pequeña cajita. Ni yo ni mi cuerpo habían visto nunca ese tipo de cajas, por lo que tardé un poco en encontrar el cierre y descubrir cómo se abría.

Pero por fin, la abrí.

- Cásate conmigo, Wanda. – Dijo mientras yo alzaba el anillo por encima de mi cabeza y clavando la vista en el gran brillante que lo decoraba.

¡Sí! – Exclamé a la vez que me lanzaba a sus brazos.

- Ponte esto y el anillo, por favor. – Me dijo algo sonrojado.

Miré mis nuevas ropas y busqué en los recuerdos de Pet. No, tuve que buscar en los recuerdos del cuerpo que antes había pertenecido a una humana. Iba vestida de Papá Noel, aquel anciano regordete que vivía en el Polo Norte y que era capaz de repartir regalos a todos los niños del mundo en una sola noche.

- Fue idea de Jeb, de verdad, a mí me da un poco de vergüenza verte así, como una ancianita, pero el viejo pensó que a los niños les haría ilusión que Papá Noel les trajera regalos… Por eso he estado desaparecido todo el día, he ido a buscar juguetes. Y tu anillo, claro. – Me fijé en que no me miraba a los ojos, probablemente pensaba que me había puesto en un apuro.

- Lo haré, Ian. Estoy muy contenta-.

Besé los labios de Ian apasionadamente, a diferencia de cómo había besado anteriormente este cuerpo, por lo que a pesar de haber vivido la sensación con el cuerpo de Mel besando a Jared, la sensación me resultó extraña. Hicimos el amor salvajemente y, después, fui a repartir los regalos mientras gritos de _¡HO, HO, HO!_ Resonaban por las cuevas.


End file.
